Awkward Love
by LiveLifeInspire
Summary: Rachel Berry only has one place where she feels safe and herself. Glee Club. That is until Sam Evans comes along. He sents butterflies in her stomach and she tries to hide these feelings. Finn/Rachel Quinn/Sam but mostly Sam/Rachel.St.Berry FriendShip
1. Safe Place

**A/N: This is my first story so I'm so excited! Please review and I understand if it's not that good. **

Awkward Love

Rachel Pov

Glee Club, its my favorite part of the day not only because of my boyfriend or because I get to sing but because it feels safe. It's always felt that way till Sam Evans came along. I don't exactly hate Sam it's just he makes me nervous. I am deeply in love with Finn but when Sam comes in the room I always get these butterflies. It's dumb I know but as long as we are never alone I'm good. "Okay rehearsal is over" said Mr. Schue. I let out a sigh of relief we had been rehearsing for over hour and half and my stomachs in knots. Sam and Quinn had been holding hands and giggling the whole time. I'm not jealous of Quinn I'm glad her and Sam are dating it gives me a reason to stay away from Sam. "Rachel" said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. I looked up and saw Sam looking down at me. His greens eyes piercing my brown ones. "Oh hey Sam, need something?" "No but everyone else has left." I quickly noticed that everyone had left and Sam and I were the only ones left. "Oh, thanks" I said quickly getting up. "So did you enjoy rehearsal?" he asked._ You have no idea I thought to myself_. "Yes, I guess it was fun" I started walking towards the door hoping wouldn't follow me. He did and I began to feel the butterflies in my stomach. "You and Finn are still together right?" I looked for any sign of jealous but his eyes showed none. "Yeah we are he's great I love him" I replied tearing my glance away from him and looking straight ahead down the hall. "What about you and Quinn?" "Still Sam as you can see from rehearsal." I thought back to all the touchy stuff during rehearsal another knot formed in my stomach. "Yeah you guys are-" I paused for the moment trying to think of the right words to say. "Cute" I finally decided on and fake smiled at him. "Um cute" he laughed and we continued to walk. "Yeah cute" I said laughing with him. We finally got to the parking lot which felt like forever. "Do you need to ride home?" he asked me. I looked into his green eyes again they seemed pretty genuine. "Um...Okay" I said walking to his car with him. Great, now I'm in the car with him. Can anyone else say awkward? Sam began to drive and my stomach kept turning but Sam didn't seem to notice. "You okay Rachel you look kind of sick" he said finally noticing my paleness. "I'm um fine" I manged out clutching my stomach. "Are you sure?" he presisted. "Yes I'm fine just turn at the next block" I said. He turned and starting talking about random things but I couldn't pay attention he was too "distracting." Is the best way I could but it. "Is this your house?" he asked pulling up right in front of it. "Yeah, thanks for the ride, Sam" I said getting out the car. I didn't turn back to look at him as I heard the car pull off I just raced inside. As soon as I closed the door I collapsed on the ground. My stomach was begining to calm down but my mind wasn't it kept spinning with thoughts of my day. Sam was being nice to me not that he was ever mean but I couldn't wrap my mind on why he would be so nice. Suddenly my phone started with ringing so I dug in my bag to find it. It was Finn I didn't really know if I should answer but I did anyway. "Hey Finn" I said trying to relax. "Hi Rach why didn't you meet me outside." "Oh my gosh, I forgot I'm so sorry Finn." "So who gave you ride home?" "Um Mercedes she wanted to talk" I said. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night then?" he asked. "Yeah sure sounds good" I said scrambling out the words. "Alright catch you later Rachel" he said. I hung up the phone and ran into to my room locking the door. I don't like Sam Evans he isn't safe or part of the family he is just temporary. I kept telling that to myself but it didn't seem real Sam is here to stay. I crawled on to my bed and started to cry then I looked in the mirror in disgust. I am crying over Sam Evans I must be crazy. I wiped my tears quickly mentally slapping myself for crying.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short the next one will be longer. Please Review**


	2. Harmless Flirtation

Sam Pov

I walked in to school the next day my arms firmly placed around Quinns' back. I had thought about Rachel all last night. She looked sick like I had put something in her drink and forced it down her throat in the car. "Sam, Sam, are you listening to me?" Quinn asked snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Yeah, um sure" I said giving her one of my signature smiles. "Good, because listening is step one in becoming exclusive" She said giving me a kiss on the cheek then leaving my arms. Her skirt was teasing me as she swayed her hips from side to side. I smiled then walked to my locker as Rachel came rushing down the hall. She crashed right into me and we both fell to the floor. "Uh, Sam sorry" She said exhaling. "No it was my fault" I said lying. She giggled then said "You are the worst liar ever". "Really because I head I'm pretty good" I replied moving a strand a hair out of her face. "I bet you are" I heard her whisper then turn the other way. I smiled then walked into my next class.

Rachel Pov 

Sam looked adorable his hair that Kurt swears he dyed and his smile. I sighed one of those I have crush sighs but I don't. Finn's my boyfriend we are in love I don't need Sam at all. Even thinking those words in my head doesn't mean that I actually meant them. Finn was leaning against my class room door when I got there. "Hey, Finn" I said while kissing him on the cheek. He returned it with a kiss on the lips and again I felt safe at least for now. "So what was up with the collision with Sam?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. "I was trying to grab something out of my locker and I sort of rammed into him" I said getting comfortable. "So I have nothing to worry about?" He asked and felt his body tense. "Finn, how could you even ask that?" I asked in shock that he would even think. "It's just Sams' becoming my new competition and I want make sure I can still have my girl" He said his body getting less tense. I laughed and kissed in on the lips then said "You can still have her." He smiled his goofy smile and we walked into class together. At least I hope you can still have her I thought to myself.

Sam Pov

Quinn has a lot of good qualities that I love about her like her blunt honesty, her need to be popular, and she puts up with my dorkyness. Plus she is super smoking so why this sudden flirtation with Rachel. Rachel at least of what Quinn told me is bossy, selfish, and dresses like she is five but I never see that stuff in her. I just see an insecure girl in a school that likes to point them out. Uh, my brain hurts from all this thinking and now I have glee club which means Rachel and Quinn. This should get interesting. Quinn waited for me so we could walk into glee club together. "Hey Quinn" I said leaning in for a kiss but she turned to the side. "Tardiness strike one" She said walking into the room. I grabbed her arm "Strike?" I asked. "Yeah, three and lemon juice boy is out" She hissed at me. "I knew it had to be something" said Kurt who walked by. Rachel and Finn walked in next looking as happy as ever but then she shot me a smile. Only for like two seconds so Finn wouldn't notice but still it was smile. So I smiled back.


	3. Fireworks

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating more regularly I promise I will. **

After Glee Rehearsal

Sam Pov

The rehearsal wasn't has bad as I thought it would be. Rachel and I made eye contact as much as possible. Quinn didn't seem to notice but I wasn't really but I knew I would get the talk later for not

paying attention. "Okay, that's enough for today except for Sam and Rachel I need to have a word with you two" Mr. Shue said. I got down off my seat and kissed Quinn goodbye. She blushed slightly

then walked out the door with the rest. Finn seemed hesitant to say goodbye to Rachel but he did. I walked over to Rachel and said "Hey". "Hi, Sam, wonder what Mr. Shue wants, did I sound pitchy?"

She asked innocently as if she could ever be pitchy. "No not to me" I replied and walked over to Mr. Shue. "Hey, you two are not in trouble I was wondering if you want to do a duet" Mr. Shue said. "It

sounds good to me" I said and turned towards Rachel. She seemed to be pondering about this probably thinking about what Finn would think. "I wouldn't pass up a duet so sure I will work with Sam"

She said smiling. "Great, you can pick the song and stay as long as you need to" Mr. Shue replied leaving us alone in the room. "Have any songs in mind?" She asked walking to the piano. I smiled and

said "Need You Now by Lady Antebellum". "I love that song and it's a really good duet" She said sitting down on the seat. I grabbed the guitar and started to play the song. Rachel began to sing and it

literary sounded like an angel. "Your turn, Sam" She said resting her hand on my shoulder. My skin felt hot to her touch but I pulled together to sing my part. We finished the song and turned towards

each other looking at each other really closely. "That was really good, Sam" She whispered. "I like things that are good" I said stupidly. She giggled and then next thing I knew we were kissing. No, not

just kissing but making-out. I'm making-out with Rachel Berry.

Rachel Pov

My get away from Sam Evans alarm started going off but my lips refused. They loved the taste of his lips and wanted more. Sam tensed more and more he must be thinking about Quinn. She had such

a rough year last year, should I really do this? Then again she treated me pretty badly and kind still is this year. I wanted to pull away and run but I couldn't Sam lips seemed so tempting at the

moment. He pulled away first I wasn't sure if it was for air or for the fact we both are seeing someone. "Sorry" I said although I didn't want to. "Rachel, I'm uh sorry too" He said and got his stuff and

left me in the room alone. I felt bad and I knew that getting involve with Sam Evans would only lead me towards trouble. Yet, I walked right into his trap and now I want more. The alarm went off again

and I gather my stuff to leave. Part of me really hated Sam for many reasons the other part had a very strong attraction to him. What if he didn't even like me that way? I mean why would he I am not

that pretty. Finn makes me feel pretty but when I kissed Sam I felt something almost like fireworks. An explosion of emotions that Finn doesn't give me. All I knew was that I need that feeling again.

Sam Pov

I ran out of there extremely fast I didn't want to hurt Rachel but staying would have hurt Quinn. Damn, Quinn what would I tell her? She already has me on strikes telling her I kissed Rachel would just

send our relationship to the toilet. I love Quinn at least I think I do but the feeling I get around Rachel is undeniable. I walked to my car and opened the door then went in the seat. My head ached

with thoughts of Rachel and my heart seemed to screamed to her._ Rachel, Rachel, Rachel..._


	4. Two Sided

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews please keep reviewing it keeps me writing.**

**The Next Day At School **

Rachel Pov:

I can't believe what I did yesterday this morning I felt like crap and scared. What if Sam decides to tell Quinn she will personally kill me? I sighed and opened the locker I haven't seen Finn yet.

Oh my gosh Finn I still don't know if I should tell him.

I love him right? After all of the crap we have been through together I have to love him right? Uh, my head hurts and here comes Finn right now.

Just smile and wave Rachel you are still his girlfriend at least for now.

"Hey Finn I missed you yesterday" I said and kissed him. "Um yeah me too Rachel, why did Mr. Shue need you yesterday?" He asked pulling away.

"He wants me and Sam to do a duet for glee club I said yes but maybe I should ask you first" I replied snuggling into his arms.

"Rachel Berry passing up a duet for her boyfriend not likely" He said kissing the top of my head.

"You love me right Finn no matter what?" I asked get out from his arms and turning towards him.

"Yeah, course Rachel why do you ask?" He replied getting very serious.

"It's um just feels like a lot of pressure has been on our relationship lately" I said and shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, do you want to take break?" He asked. "No, I just want to make sure we are okay in case something came up" I said trying to shift the tension.

"Oh, no worries then right?" Finn asked standing in front of my first class. "Of course" I said walking into my class.

Sam Pov 

I don't know how to feel after Rachel and I made-out yesterday. Quinn and I aren't really exclusive yet but I still feel bad. I know what everyone says about her last year and hard it was for her.

I just wanted to pick her pieces and put her back together.

I figured in the mean time we could fall in love with each it other. Now with Rachel in the picture I am not so sure. What fall for Rachel instead Quinn? That would kill Quinn. I just want to make the

right choice for everybody.

Then there is Finn he was sort of my first friend here but lately we are not technically friends.

Uh-oh here comes Quinn I better just relax.

"Hey Sam" She said kissing my cheek softly.

It sent electricity down my body and I smiled. "Hi Quinn, what's up?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"I have decided that we should be exclusive" She said returning my smile with another kiss this time on the lips.

"Oh, really that's great" I said flatly although I didn't want it to be.

"I thought you be a little thrilled about it" She replied pulling away. "It's just a little unexpected as all it kind of came out of no where" I said trying to change the feeling in the air.

"Right, well lately I just thought we were heading in the right direction" She said walking into her next class.

The right direction sounds good right now but what about Rachel? I know now that I need to talk to her. I walked into my class trying to feel better but only truly feeling worse.

Rachel Pov

It's lunch time and by now Finn and I would talking about glee club or up coming dates but I am looking for Sam.

In fact I am running down halls looking for Sam but I can't find him anywhere. After talking with Finn this morning I feel really guilty.

Finn already got cheated on once and here I go making out with Sam.

I finally spot Sam at his locker grabbing his math book.

"Sam" I called running towards him.

"Oh, hey Rachel I was meaning to talk to you" He replied pulling me into a friendly hug.

"Yeah, me too that's why I was trying to find you I just feel..." Sam interrupted me before I could finish.

"Guilty yeah I know the feeling" He said frowning.

"It was just yesterday I felt something with you I have never felt before" I said opening up to him more then I meant.

"Rachel things with Quinn are really good with me now" His eyes shifted anyway from his face and toward the cafeteria where Quinn was waiting.

"Sam, we have something you can't deny that" I said feeling the water works creeping on me.

"Are you going to break up with Finn?" He asked his eyes still focused on leaving.

"No, I can't hurt him" I replied with a sigh.

"Then we don't have to continue this conversation" He said finally leaving me.

The tears started to fall and so did the heavy breathing it felt uncontrollable.

Finn picked me because he loved me. Why can't I pick him and be happy? Because Sam Evans isn't safe he doesn't belong in my glee family. Right now I intend to get him out.

No one messes with Rachel Berry and lives to sing the tale.

Sam Pov

I didn't want to hurt her in fact that was the last thing I wanted to do but I know I did.

She is right I felt something no girl has every made me feel but Quinn needs me.

Is that even right putting her happiness before mine? It seems right but what about Rachel she could be really hurt by all this?

And right now looking back at Rachel I am realizing some thing. I think that I love her...Crap!


	5. Dark Side

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) **

Rachel Pov:

Two Weeks Later

Glee Club Rehearsal

Today Sam and I have to sing our duet in front of the whole glee club. I'm just too mad at him to sing anything but I know more then anyone the show must go on.

I just hope Mr. Shue forgets so we don't have to do this.

Finn knows I have been in mood lately but every time he asks what's wrong I just say nothing.

I couldn't possibly tell him about Sam but the longer I delay the more hurt he will be when he does find out.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Finn as Mr. Shue continued to talk.

"Okay so now Sam and Rachel have something to show us" He said and I sighed once again.

Sam came down from his seat and I shot him glare before getting up from Finn.

I light bulb went off in my head and I went to talk to the music people.

I started to sing "Love Games By Lady GaGa" at first Sam looked confused but finally caught on.

He jumped in with "Grenade by Bruno Mars" so we did so of mash-up.

I was practically screaming the song to get him to understand me.

He seemed to be doing the same thing so I kind of smiled.

He smiled back and we both ended the song with a bow.

"That was interesting but it wasn't a duet" Mr. Shue said with this weird look on his face.

"Oh, right sorry Mr. Shue" I said and took my seat with Finn but he didn't look happy.

That wasn't how it was suppose to go but how long can I stay mad at him.

Then I turned around and Quinn had given him a quick kiss on the cheek and I remember why I am suppose to be.

Sam Pov:

I know I was a jerk to Rachel but right now I am just confused with my feelings.

I am sure Rachel is too so why can't she show me some sympathy.

The rehearsal ended but I had been spacey and hadn't noticed not even when Quinn left.

The only person that remained is Rachel she was looking at me hard.

"Are you going to leave?" Rachel snapped at me.

I felt a painful shock in my body she is still really mad.

"I will and why are you still here?" I asked trying not to snap back I had hurt her enough.

"I asked Mr. Shue to let me use the room to rehearse some more" She replied moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well sorry I better go then" I said grabbing my bag and walking down the rows.

"Wait...Sam" Rachel said grabbing my arm. "Yeah Rachel?" I asked shocked that she had stopped me.

"I have this guitar part in my song that I could use your help with" She said trying to hide her smile that was forming on his face.

"Guitar part uh?" I said moving closer to her.

"Yeah it's really important" She said also moving closer.

I smiled and replied "You couldn't have asked Puck?" She shifted nervously and adorably at the same time.

"I just...felt like things have been awkward for awhile and that we needed to talk" She said smiling at me but there was something in the smile I couldn't figure out.

Something mysterious and evil in the smile that almost made me think it was a smirk.

"Um, sure what did you want to talk about?" I asked even though I already knew. "

Us" She said pulling me closer then we were before.

I sighed, "Rachel there is no us I thought we talked about this two weeks ago.

"Oh Sam I am not talking about dating just some harmless hooking up" She replied still holding that smirk.

"Hooking up?" I asked in confusion trying to sync this in.

"Yeah no strings attached" She said closing the small space we had left and was now so close I felt like I couldn't breathe.

She quickly grabbed my face we kissed but the feelings I had for Rachel seemed to shift.

They weren't the light fun kisses she had given me before these felt more of lust and anger.

It didn't right this wasn't the girl I had fallen in love with.

She seemed to be enjoying it but I couldn't so I pulled away quickly.

Rachel Pov:

I hadn't forgiven Sam not even in the slightest this was just all still part of the plan.

Toy with his emotions like had with mine.

Right now I am staring at him still containing my smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask with complete innocence.

"I just can't Rachel this isn't you or right" He said grabbing his bag and walking out the room.

I let go of the smile I was holding I wasn't mad he left I actually felt very successful today.

He would break and feel all the pain I felt when he told me he chose Quinn instead of me.

I would make him eat his words and throw them all back up in my victory.

Then another feeling came to me it felt like, guilt.

I know I have been neglecting Finn and I relationship lately.

I know this obsession with with taking down Sam isn't healthy but he hurt me.

My heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces and he just let it happen.

He didn't try help with the pain he just walked away.

So yeah if I be a little mean to Sam and toy with emotions its okay because that's what he did with me.

He must be so confused right now and I love that.

Sam Pov

I don't know what's wrong with Rachel but the whole kiss was really wrong.

I know for a fact that I am falling in love with her.

I care about Rachel so much that it really scares me but there's still Quinn who seems to be falling for me.

I kicked the nearest locker in pure frustration and banged my head against it.

"Sam" some one called in a gentle tone.

I looked up from the locker and saw Mrs. Pillsbury at the end of the hall walking towards me.

"Oh, Hey Mrs. Pillsbury I am sorry about the noise" I said frowning.

"Oh, that's fine but is there something you want to talk about?" She asked smiling at me.

"No not really it's more of a guy thing" I said trying to turn away.

She didn't let me and firmly said "I am here for all the students of different races, sizes, and genders."

I sighed and replied "Which way to the office?" She smiled and led the way. My life sucks.

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter. So sorry if it sucks I thought it did. I will try to update at least once of week if you keep reviewing. **


	6. Love Hurts

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another one for you.**

Sam Pov

I sat across from Mrs. Pillsbury watching her closely.

She told me to speak when I was ready to talk and I just don't feel ready.

I sighed heavily and loudly hoping that she let me go but she just faked smiled.

"Sam please tell me what's going on?" She asked reaching out to take my hand.

I didn't move my hands from my lap and just glared at her.

"Sam please" She begged and sighed.

"I think I love someone but I hurt them okay" I said letting everything pour out of me.

"Why did you hurt them?" She asked nicely.

I decided to snap at her since I didn't know how else to express myself.

"Should you really be questioning me on my relationships since all of yours never seem to work out?" I asked snapping at her.

Her smile faded and she seemed to be getting mad at me like I wanted her to.

"Sam, I am just trying to help you and that was incredibly rude" She said getting up from her seat and turning towards her pamphlets.

"Here take this" She handed me a pamphlet titled **"Hormones and You"**.

I took it and said "Thanks, Mrs. Pillsbury" and left her office.

I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I can't talk about Rachel with her.

The Next Day

Rachel Pov

Day one of taking down Sam a success.

Day two has just begun and right now I'm waiting for Sam to park his car so we can "talk".

I smiled to myself and took out my ear-buds a little Streisand helps get me through the morning.

Sams' car pulled up right on time and he parked.

I smiled again and walked over to his car.

I knocked on the glass of the passenger window and he rolled it down.

"Rachel?" He said in confusion that made him look adorable.

"Hey Sam" I said unlocking the door and getting in the car.

"Um, did you need something?" He asked not looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah" I said grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

We made-out for three minutes till he finally came up for air.

I reapplied my lip-gloss in the mean time.

"Rachel, what are doing?" He asked catching his breathe.

"Its called lip-gloss Sam I'm sure Quinn uses it" I said chuckling to myself.

"No, I mean why are acting this way" He replied not laughing with me.

"Acting like what?" I asked acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"A slut" He said turning towards me.

This actually hurt for him to say that to me and I didn't know how to react.

"This is Santana not you, I like you for you" He continued.

Finally I found the right words "No, you don't like me Sam or you would have picked me" I yelled at him getting out of the car.

The water works came and I ran into the school the crashed right into Finn.

"R-Rachel what's wrong?" He asked.

"S-Sam S-Sam" Was all I could manage out and I tore away from Finn.

Finn Pov

Anger surged through me as I tore the halls looking for Sam.

I knew Rachel was acting weird since the duet she did with him.

I walked out of the school and found him sitting on the edge of the side walk.

I tapped his shoulder angrily and he stood up. "Need something Finn?" He asked sighing.

I didn't respond in words instead I just punched him in the face.

It took him a minute to realize what I had done before he started hitting back.

"What was that for?" He asked hitting me back hard.

"What did you do to Rachel?" I asked while kicking him the gut.

"I didn't do anything to her" He replied punching me in the ribs.

"Then why is she crying and calling your name" I said getting off of him.

A crowd had begun and I knew the teachers would be here soon.

"It's because I picked Quinn over her and she wants me" Sam said sighing again.

"Your lying to me she doesn't like you!" I screamed at him.

"Think about Finn does she really seemed into you lately" He said.

I thought about this hard for a minute and realized no she hasn't and the crying about Sam.

It all adds up now so I let out a scream and left the scene.

Sam Pov

When did my life become so complicated? I thought to myself as I walked into the school.

When I met Rachel no it was before that.

It was probably when I joined glee club thinking it was a good idea.

I sighed and tried to open my locker but I couldn't remember the combination.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea and it's time to leave glee club? Football and school is enough.

What would Quinn think though? She just wants to be happy anyway so I don't have to be in glee club.

Rachel Pov

I had fixed my make-up and now was walking out of the bathroom when I saw Finn.

He looked like he had fighting so I stopped him.

"Finn, what happened?" I asked.

"Why don't ask your boyfriend Sam?" He asked me in anger and disgust.

"What do you mean?" I replied worried that he had met up with Sam.

"Just tell is it true have you been messing around with Sam?" He asked and my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest.

"Finn, I love you, that's all that matters" I said hoping that this conversation would take a positive turn.

"So, it is true" He said walking away from me.

"Finn! I love you I promise" I said running after him.

"No Rachel you don't you maybe telling yourself, that you do, but you don't" He yelled at me and ran down the hall so I couldn't catch up with him.

My legs gave out and I crashed down the floor. First Sam now Finn how much heart break can I take in one day. I didn't want to hurt Finn but now I know I love Sam.

**A/N: Drama, Drama, Drama**


	7. Moving Forward

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :)**

Two Weeks Later

Sam Pov

It's been two weeks since the fight with Finn and the "break-up" with Rachel.

It's been hard on me because I know I love her.

So why not forget Quinn and run to Rachel? Because Quinn and I relationship is safe no complications.

I see Rachel every day in glee club and she looks really destroyed.

I heard Finn broke up with her and she hasn't been the same.

Quinn doesn't know about Rachel and I.

She just thinks what everyone else thinks that Rachel has a crush on me but I said no.

Right now I'm in the hall getting my books out of my locker and here comes Rachel.

She is dressed in black as she has been for the past two weeks or so.

"Hi Rachel" I said and sighed.

"Um..hey Sam" She said and hurried down the hall avoiding eye contact.

I sighed again, closed my locker, and looked over at Quinn she was talking to Santana.

After saying bye she came over and kissed me.

I wanted to feel what I felt with Rachel but I didn't.

"Did you see what she wore today so disgusting?" Quinn asked and I assumed she was talking about Rachel.

"Quinn that's a little harsh" I said feeling bad for Rachel.

"Harsh! She tried to take you away from me, and you call that harsh" She replied giving me the dagger eye look.

"I mean maybe, if you just be nicer to her things wouldn't be so bad" I hoped this would change the direction of our conversation.

"You like her don't you?" Quinn asked getting madder then she was before.

"No I don't" I said not really lying because I don't like her I love her.

"I can't believe you would lie to me I never thought you would" She said looking at me seriously.

"I'm sorry but fine I like Rachel" I finally confessed.

Quinn shook her head and looked up at me.

Then said "First Finn now you I don't know, what you guys see in her".

"I'm sorry Quinn" I said. "Yeah me too Sam" She said walking away...

Finn Pov

It's been two weeks since the thing with Rachel and I should be over it.

But I'm not Rachel is in my head almost 24/7 I still love her.

We were perfect and then Sam had to come and ruin it.

I knew something was up how Rachel seemed so distant and distracted.

I never thought it would come to the point where we would break up.

I was all Rachel wanted last year and now we don't even talk anymore.

I kept walking down the hall toward my class, when I bumped into Quinn she had been crying.

"Wow! Quinn are you alright?" I asked.

"S-Sam and I um broke up" She replied trying to pull her self together.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I asked.

Quinn broke in to hysterics and said "He loves her and he picked her over me".

"Oh don't worry about him getting with Rachel, she has been really messed up lately" I said trying to comfort her.

"Really, do you think he will come back to me?" She asked wiping the tears that had escaped.

"Why would you want him to after he cheated on you with Rachel, the guys a totally jerk?" I asked her.

"Its hard to explain but after last year Sam just felt right" She said.

"Oh, yeah last year" I said shifting awkwardly.

She looked at me with concern then said "None of it was your fault".

Then she did something unexpectedly and kissed me.

I kissed her back because I had really missed her kisses.

Rachel Pov:

I'm a mess a literal mess with no hope of every being fixed.

My plan was suppose to be full proof but it wasn't.

It ended up with me crying my eyes out and blasting Streisand in my room for two weeks.

Did Sam feel any pain? No, because while I slipped deeper into depression he sucked face with Quinn.

And that "Hi Rachel" today really annoyed me.

Didn't he realize that could send me into pieces? I sighed and decide to skip my next class to get some air.

I walked to the front of the school and had to do a double take.

_Jesse St. James...Crap_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short a filler chapter. More drama to come. And more Sachel moments.**


	8. Bringing Us Together

**A/N: Review, And Question, I have another Sam/Rachel Story Idea. So should I write now or finish this one first?**

Rachel Pov

Jesse St. James, the boy who took my heart and ripped it out, is standing two feet away from me.

I froze my heart started to race.

What is he doing here? He should have left for college already.

He should be gone, out of my life, just a speck of dust in my past.

I didn't know if I should walk up to him or turn around and run.

I didn't have time to make, that decision because he came towards me, smirking.

It was the Jesse St. James smirk that would have smiling, but not today.

"Hello Rachel" He said, so causally as if I was an old friend.

"Jesse" Was all I could say.

"Aw Rachel you have, that adorable confused look on your face" He replied pushing a lock of hair behind my face.

I flinched at the touch and he backed away carefully.

"Can we talk some where?" He asked looking at me intently.

"Okay" I said and followed him to the empty theater.

"Is one word answers your new thing now?" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Why are you here, Jesse?" I asked, finally letting the burning question come out.

"I came to visit my parents, and on my way over I saw the school. So I decided to pay you a visit too" He explained.

"Why would you even think I would want to see you?" I half-yelled at him.

"Rachel, I know what I did was wrong but-

"But nothing Jesse, you embarrassed me, you played me, and you chose those robots over me. All I did was love you." I said, getting to say the things to him, I've been wanting to say for months.

He paused for a few minutes then said "Love is complicated, when I was helping Shelby find you, I figured it be good acting practice."

I shot him a dirty look, but he continued on.

"Then I started to fall in love with you, and realized you were the one I had been searching for" He said looking at me for a response.

"Then why did you egg me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"In Vocal Adrenaline, we learned to stick with our team mates, so I did" He answered looking at me with true sadness.

"I'm sorry Rachel ,I wish I would have never hurt you" He added trying to force a smile.

"I know you do, Jesse" I said giving him a comfort hug.

He smiled for real this time and said "Enough about the past let's talk about now. Whats going on the fantastic life of Rachel Berry?"

I didn't know if I should tell him about Sam.

Part of me did because Jesse now seemed like the only person, who would understand, but another part of me didn't.

I bit my lip and looked over at him. "You can tell me anything Rachel" He said smiling.

"I love this boy but it seems like every time, we are close, we are so far away" I said sighing.

Jesse looked at me for a second in confusion, but then asked "Is it Finn?" "No I replied sighing again thinking of my ex-love Finn.

"Love is love Rachel, its complicated, its hurts, but its also the powerful thing anyone has" He said looking at me seriously.

Jesse sounded so wise like a true friend.

I'm guessing college did some good for him.

"If you really love him, then everything will work out" He added.

"What if it doesn't?" I asked waiting for the tears to fall.

"Then its just not meant to be" He said wrapping his arms around me.

The tears didn't come, because I forced them back.

"Thanks Jesse" I said and parted from him.

"No problem, I felt like I owed you anyway"

"So hows college life?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Its great, but sometimes I miss my glory days, as king of Vocal Adrenaline" He replied with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know if you, would be so glorious now, we have a lot of new voices" I said.

Jesse started to smile when the doors of the theater opened. _Sam..._

Sam Pov

Rachel looked up with a look I couldn't quite describe.

_Was it fear? Confusion? Annoyance? I didn't really know. _

I just came in here to get my bag I had left, when we practiced yesterday.

"Hey Rachel" I said picking up my bag on the chair.

"Um, Hey Sam this is Jesse, Jesse this is Sam" She said gesturing her hands towards me.

"Hi" I said and he nodded with a response.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone" Jesse said leaving.

I sighed and went to sit with Rachel on the stage.

There was a long pause and then she finally said "We should talk about this".

"About what?" I asked although I already knew.

"Us" She said but it sounded like she had to force the word out.

Almost like it was poisonous to say.

"Why did you do that Rachel?" It was the question, that I had been racking my brain, for the answer.

She sighed and said "I wanted you to feel the pain I felt".

I sighed this time and replied "Rachel, when I chose Quinn it was, because I thought it was best".

"For you?" She spat at me.

"No for everyone, when I started dating Quinn, it was to help her, and in the mean time fall in love.

It was simple enough till you came along.

It complicated things but the feelings you talked about were all real.

"So why didn't you pick me?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't want to hurt Quinn, but I ended up hurting you instead".

Rachel looked at me for a minute then kissed me passionately.

I realized how much I missed the taste of her lips.

The feeling of a thousand fireworks in the background.

Then when she pulled away we were back to reality.

Rachel caught her breathe and then asked "So where do we go from here?"

I turned to Rachel and looked at her then said

_"I love you, Rachel"_


	9. Slipping Away

**A/N: I'm beginning to feel like the end of the story is coming. :( No worries if you liked this one I have written another one. Check it out!**

Rachel Pov

"_I love you, Rachel"_

Did he just say what I thought he said? The three words I had been hoping he'd say for, what felt like forever.

I looked at him and smiled, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

He kept looking back at me waiting for some sort of response, but I felt frozen.

He frowned then said "I knew you didn't feel the same way".

I panicked and tried to get the words out "I-" but he cut me off.

"Save it Rachel" Was all he said before he raced off the stage to the door.

"Love you" I finished and took a deep breath.

Then the tears began to fall once again. He keeps slipping away.

Sam Pov

What was I thinking? Rachel could never love me.

I just wanted her to so badly some times it hurts.

I shouldn't have told her I thought to myself.

Then a semi-familiar scent walked my way.

"Hey Sam" she said in flirtatious voice.

I looked up to see Santana smiling at me.

"Oh, um hey Santana" I replied trying to fake smile at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked with some sincerity in her voice.

"Honestly No" I sighed.

"Well let me make it all better" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

I smiled and walked down the hall with her.

Rachel Pov

I came out of the theater just in time to see Sam walking away with Santana.

He was smiling and she was holding his hands.

The hands I wish I could hold, but I had screwed myself over.

I sighed and hit my head against the locker.

It felt good till someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up at Jesse who was looking at me.

"How did it go?" He asked all innocently.

"How does it look like it went?" I snapped back at him.

"It will all work out trust me" He replied.

"I just want to be happy, is that so much to ask?"

Jesse looked at me intently for a minute then said "Sometimes it is".

**A/N: Sorry its so short. Review please :)**


	10. Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N: Sorry for the wait :)**

A Month Later

Rachel Pov

It's been a month and all I've been trying to do is forget.

Forget the kisses, the touches, the conversations, and love Sam and I shared.

That's all I wanted to forget, because remembering hurt way too much.

It hasn't been exactly easy Sam is in one of my classes, and we both have to be at rehearsals.

It could be easier, but Santana loves to show off her perfect relationship.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the stage of the theater.

Last time, I was here Sam told me he loved me.

Oh crap! Rachel, don't remember just forget keeping forgetting.

I thought about the song we had been practicing for regionals in my head.

The notes were simply enough, Quinn was a little sharp, and I was perfect as usual.

Ugh! my head hurt from trying not to drift to Sam.

Sam Pov

I watched Rachel from a afar she looked deep in thought.

I wanted so badly to comfort her and kiss her soft lips.

I knew I couldn't though, because of Santana.

It's not that she isn't great or anything it's just that I love Rachel.

I love her more then anything and any one.

I find myself asking the same questions that I asked when I was with Quinn.

"Why not run to Rachel and ditch the other girl"

Because Rachel doesn't love me or else she would have told me.

She looked my way but I knew she couldn't see me in these dim lights.

Go talk to her, Sam I told myself but my feet wouldn't move.

She got up from her seat and walk down the aisle till she was in my reach.

"Rachel" I said, it came out before I could stop it.

"Sam! You scared me" She said and sort of smiled.

"Oh, sorry I was just about to leave" I replied feeling more and more nervous.

"Can I have a ride if you don't mind?" She asked.

"Sure I don't mind at all" I said and showed her to my car.

It brought me to the day I realized I had some sort of feelings for Rachel.

The day she looked like she would have threw up all over my car.

I smiled at the memory as we reached my car.

Rachel Pov

I knew this was a risky decision from the moment the words escaped my mouth.

But I couldn't take the pain anymore I wanted to see Sam.

I needed to see Sam even if it was just for a fifteen minute ride to my house.

I sat in the car and memories came back to me like a beautiful nightmare.

I thought about the first car ride in Sam's car.

How nervous I felt and how bad I felt about lying to Finn.

I thought to the ugly of my nightmare, when I made out with Sam.

And he called me a Santana.

We had been driving in silence so I decided to say something.

"How has been?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a minute then said "Good, I've been just busy with regionals."

I smiled again and replied "I know, I'm so nervous this is where the team lost last year."

Sam pulled into my drive way and parked the car.

"I'll walk you to the door" He said.

I nodded and got out of the car then walked to the door.

Our hands brushed by each other and I felt electricity go through my body.

We got to the door and looked into his green eyes.

The eyes I loved so much that it hurt.

"Sam, I-" I didn't get to finish because he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I saw the fireworks again and my heart hammed against my chest.

We started to make-out right there on my front steps.

After about two minutes we both pulled away breathless.

"Love you" I finished and he looked at me in shock.

"You what?" He asked in slight confusion.

"I love you, Sam, I really do" I replied and pulled him into a hug.

I didn't realize it but I started to cry.

And Sam held me and whispered "I love you too, Rachel.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Rewrote like three times and still not completely happy with it. Review. :)**


	11. Love Confusion

**A/N: Most of you are probably like finally. So here you go.**

The Next Day

Rachel Pov

You know the feeling on your birthday, when you open the present you really wanted.

The one you asked your parents for a thousand times.

That's how I feel now, that Sam is finally mine. Right now I'm waiting for Sam by my locker.

I looked down the hall and saw him walking in with a few friends, I didn't know. He waved them good-bye and came over to me.

"Hey Sam" I said.

He smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips.

We began to make-out in the hall for a few minutes.

Then we pulled away.

"I missed you" He said and smiled.

"It's only been a day" I replied with a laugh.

"Even a day feels like forever" I felt my heart skip a beat and I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

I laughed again and said "Your just perfect."

He blushed slightly and we walked into class together.

After Class

Sam Pov

I know I should break up with Santana and it's driving me crazy.

I want to but I've always been bad at breaking up with people.

I still shiver every time I think about Quinn and how bad things went down.

Although I heard she fixed up things with Finn.

Santana stood at the end of the hall talking to Kurt about something.

I waited patiently till they finished and then walked over.

"Hey Santana" I said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She smirked and kissed me on the lips.

I didn't kiss back and she pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked wrapping her hands around my neck.

"I just think that we aren't working anymore" I said waiting for the big explosion.

She didn't crash down and look upset she kept her perfect smirk.

"You want Berry, don't you" She asked with a hint in disgust in her tone.

"We kind of made-up" I said surprised she hasn't slapped me by then.

"Oh, Sam that won't last, I was the one who saved you, after she tore you up" She replied pushing some hair out of my face.

"I know but things have changed" She shook her head and kissed me again.

I pulled away first this time and pushed her back a little.

"Look Sam, we need each other, I need you" She said and for a second I saw some vulnerability in her eyes.

I swallowed hard and felt my heart sinking to the bottom of my chest.

"Santana I just-" I wanted to say I couldn't love her like I love Rachel but the words wouldn't form.

"Please, just give it some time" She said and took my hand.

I nodded and walked with her to class.

Later that Day

Rachel Pov

I hadn't seen Sam since lunch and I'm kind of worried.

I miss him so much it's kind of ridiculous but he makes me feel special.

Special and beautiful the kind of feelings I've been dreaming of for a long time.

I finally found him in the theater with his hands in his face.

I sighed when everything is finally perfect it never is.

I sat down in one of the seats beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You couldn't break up with her" I said already knowing what he was going to say.

"I wanted to so badly and then run to and tell you that everything is perfect" He replied staring straight head like he was seeing through me.

"So why didn't you?" I asked him.

"She said she needed me, that she saved me, it was like she was trying to say she loves me" He replied still sounding so spacey.

"Do you love her?" I asked sitting up.

He didn't answer for a while but then finally said "Not like I love you, Rachel".

I don't know what told me, that this conversation was over, but I knew it was.

"I love you, Sam" I said and left him in the seat of the dark theater.

**A/N: I know aww why do I do this to you. But if they were together with no drama it would be boring. **


	12. Desire

**A/N: Pray for Sam/Rachel in Season 3**

Rachel Pov

I don't understand. I usually always understand whats going on.

But when it comes to Sam choosing Santana over me.

She is horrible bitch that could never understand Sam like I do.

I sighed as I sang the last note in the glee club rehearsal.

Sam stood way on the other side of the stage dancing around with Santana.

Didn't he know it hurt like hell to see that? I bet he did but he just didn't care.

"Rachel, Are you okay? Asked Mr. Shue.

"Yes, fine just a little nervous about regionals".

Mr. Shue nodded and dismissed the club.

Finn and Quinn held hands and left, then Kurt and Mercedes, Artie and Brittany, and finally Sam and Santana.

He gave me a small look of guilt before exiting the stage.

I felt empty like someone cut out all my insides and left me with black numbing pain.

"Rachel?" said Mr. Shue.

"Yes" I replied walking off the stage to meet him.

"I know your nervous but try to relax everything will work out" He said and patted my head then left.

I sure hope so I thought to myself and hurried to get home.

I just wanted to lie down and bed and cry.

Sam Pov

I don't want to hurt Rachel but it keeps happening.

Some part of me has this attachment to Santana.

I can't really describe it but it is like we need each other.

I know in my heart that I love Rachel more then Quinn and Santana together but I can't let go.

I dropped Santana off at her house then I started back to mine knowing I'd have to pass Rachel's on the way.

I thought long and hard about going to talk to her.

Its only been a couple days maybe I should give her more time.

I started to turn the other way but my hands didn't work that way.

They didn't the car right into her driveway.

I sighed and got out the car then rang the door bell.

After some excruciating minutes she pulled open the door and my heart broke some more.

She looked like she had been crying for awhile, her hair was a mess, and she had tissues scattered every where.

I felt my heart constrict painfully then I said "Hi".

She didn't smile like she usually did she just said "Great, your just the person I want to see".

The sarcasm was so dry that it actually hurt.

"Can I come in?" I asked trying to make this right.

"Whatever you have to say Sam it's not going to fix the damage that's been done" She replied trying to close the door.

"Just please, Rachel, please" I said practically begging.

She nodded and led me to her room.

Rachel Pov

I don't know why I let him in.

Maybe it was the part of me that missed him and wanted his comfort.

It over took the part that wanted to kick him in his balls.

He sat down on my bed and started looking around my room.

I sat down on the end of the bed trying not to get too close to him.

"Say what you have to say" I snapped at him.

He sighed heavily and said "I know you are hurting right now". "

Oh really what was your first clue the tissue or the running make-up" I snapped again the wouldn't stop coming.

Sam got up from the bed and looked me with a hard glare.

"I'm trying to make this right" He said sounding frustrated.

I got up too and turned towards him "Don't you understand how bad I feel right now Sam?" I yelled at him.

He shook his head and backed away slowly.

"You destroyed me,Sam, I don't know how you could fix this."

I felt the tears falling and Sam face was unreadable.

After a few minutes I screamed "Say something please".

He ran over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I wanted so badly to pull away but my lips didn't obey.

He pushed me gently against the bed post.

I ran my hands through his hair and continued to kiss him.

We pulled away after a few minutes and looked at Sam.

"I want you, Rachel" He said in a whispered.

It sent shivers down my spine but I pulled myself together and asked "Are we talking about the same thing?" He took my hand.

Then he replied "I hope not".

He took my hand let me back to the bed.

**A/N: This should make up for my lack of updating. :)**


	13. Finally

**A/N: Writers Block, so sorry, Review**

Rachel Pov

I woke and felt super dizzy then looked around.

I was in bed and Sam lying next to me.

Wait! Sam I checked under the covers.

Okay still dressed this is a good sign.

Parts of last night came back to me but not much.

What I remember the most is just wanting to be with Sam.

Even though I was so mad that he had chosen Santana I still wanted him.

I looked over at him more closely.

He didn't snore very loud it was very soft.

I ran my hands though his blonde hair and he smiled in his sleep.

"Sam" I whispered and he groaned.

"Sam" I tried again this time pushing him a little.

Finally his eyes flicked opened and he also looked around.

"Rachel" He said finally realizing the situation.

"Did we?" He asked next.

"No, we are both still dressed, at least I hope not."

Sam nodded then got up off my bed.

"Are your dads home?" He asked obviously wondering about how much trouble we are in.

"No, their not they are away on a trip" I replied still feeling a little dizzy.

He sat down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"We need to talk about this" I said.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked looking at me harshly.

I felt my heart break a little and swallowed really hard.

"I'm tired of fighting Sam."

Why can't you just break with Santana and be with me?" I replied reaching out for his shoulder.

"She needs me and I need her" He said flinching away from me.

I drew my hand back and said "Why do you need her Sam, tell me" I demanded getting up off the bed.

He sighed heavily and got up too.

He faced the door his back towards me.

"Please Sam, don't you think I deserve and explanation".

I heard him begin to speak but he still didn't turn towards me.

"When you didn't say I love it hurt me so much.

Then I ran into Santana and she made all the pain go away.

I need her because she like a clutch for me."

He finished and finally looked at me.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" I didn't know what to say.

He had finally explained why he needed her so much but it didn't give me much closure.

It just made me feel a thousand times worse that I had driven Sam into Santana land.

"You love me, don't you?" I asked him but it felt like a stupid question.

"More than anyone" He answered but once again he sounded very distant.

"The please, Sam, do this for me, please" I said practically begging.

His face had pain written all over it and I pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I will" He whispered so quietly that I barely made out what he was saying.

I didn't believe him because he made promises before but hearing him say it was comforting.

The Next Day

School

Sam Pov

I'm scared no I'm terrified of breaking up with Santana but there's a part of me that can't go on.

I can't go on hurting Rachel anymore.

I love her and it took last night to realize that she is everything I want.

I can't stand another day not having her in arms and seeing her smile.

Then there's a part of me that can't let go of Santana.

My clutch, the person who fixed me when I felt like I had reached the lowest point of my life.

The part that cared about Rachel felt more dominant today so I waited for Santana by the gym.

She showed up after about twenty minutes and a huge knot formed in my stomach.

"Hey Sam" She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"We need to talk" I said ignoring the kiss.

"Is this about Rachel again, I told you-" She didn't finish because I interrupted her.

"No more playing games, Santana, I want Rachel that's it" I yelled so loud it scared me.

It scared her too because it looked like she was going to cry.

I ran my hands through my hair then whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell its just-" She interrupted this time.

"Its just you love her and I'm horrible so you can't love me".

Now I see why Santana wants me she feels horribly unloved.

"No, your great it just happens that I'm in love with someone else.

One day you will find someone who loves you I promise."

She nodded and wiped her tears then gave me a hug.

Later That Day

Rachel Pov

I was walking to lunch when I saw Sam running down the halls.

"Wait up, Sam, what's the rush?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Rachel! Great news I did it" He said panting heavily.

I couldn't believe it he had broken up with her. No more Quinn, Finn, or Santana.

He was all mine.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that I will remember forever.

**A/N: Review**


	14. The Future?

**A/N: This is the end. Sorry I haven't updated in forever**

Rachel Pov

One month Later…..

I'm happy the kind of happy I have been dreaming of for so long.

Sam is my boyfriend and he is a great one.

Our relationship is almost too perfect.

I feel safe with him now like I can trust him with anything.

The hurt and drama of the past is gone and we are focusing on the future.

Santana has moved on which I suspected she would.

Finn and Quinn are still together and they seem happy for now.

Finn and I have gotten over everything and we are talking.

"It's almost time Rachel" Sam said. I looked in the mirror it was time for regionals.

My dress was beautiful and Quinn had actually helped me with my make-up.

Everything was falling into place so why was I feeling nervous.

It wasn't the contest that made me feel this way it was something else.

It was this flutter in my stomach that had been bothering me for a while.

"Are you ok?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm um fine. I just need to run to the bathroom" I replied.

I ran all the way to bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Could I be? Sam and I had not been having sex except for the one time we thought we did but he said we didn't.

Maybe he was wrong? I couldn't think about this anymore. I'm in love that's all that matters.

Sam Pov

Rachel and I have been dating for a little over a month and I have no regrets.

All of the drama we have been through only made us stronger.

I'm glad that Quinn and I have remained friends and she found love with Finn.

Santana and I also are still friends and sometimes we even hang out.

"I'm back" Rachel said interrupting my thoughts.

"Great because here we go" I said just as everyone got into position.

The rush of preforming is something I can never get used to.

Something was off today I looked over at Rachel.

She seemed very nervous and looked pale.

I can understand because it regionals but its also Rachel.

She has been acting weird these last couple days.

When we finished singing I pulled Rachel aside.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked.

"Yes fine" She replied and pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss that pulled me back to fireworks that I always felt.

The love I knew those fireworks symbolized.

"I love Rachel" I said after she pulled away.

"I love you more Sam" She replied.

**A/N: I was thinking about a sequel or just leave the ending? Thoughts? Review? New Sachel story? **


End file.
